Harry Potter and the Enchanted Music Box
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: H/H. 7th year. Hermione and Viktor break-up. Harry falls for Hermione. What are these stranges dreams Hermione is having? What is this strange music box?


Harry and Ron reached platform 9 3/4. Harry had sprouted up to be 5 '11 with now more tameable hair. He still wore his round glasses though. Ron manged to grow up to 5'11 also. His face no longer had any baby fat, and was now shaped, as was Harry's. He also got the same poofy like hair like Percy.

RON: Where is that girl?

HARRY: Maybe she already went through.

RON: She always does this Harry. She's either on this side when we're on the other, or she is on the other side and we're on this side.

HARRY: Come on, lets just go.

RON: Okay, I'll go first.

Ron ran towards the brick wall, and disappeared. Harry took a deep breath, and ran after him.

They gave their things to the baggage man. Then walked towards the entrance of the train.

RON: Where in Merlin's name is she!?

HARRY: Calm down, Ron maybe she's just a little late...

RON: I doubt it, Hermione Granger...late?

They were only a few feet awat from the entrance when a girl stuck her head out, she looked the opposite way the boys were coming too. Her hair was long, brown with light brown highlighsts.Then she turned her head towards them. It was Hermione.

HERMIONE: There you too are! (as she stepped off the train) Come on then...I have saved a . . . what are you looking at?

Harry and Ron just stood there, looking at her. Her face was more toned, her teeth were much straighter. She had grown to be at least 5'6. Her lips looked more full, and her robes no longer hung off her chest.

Harry and Ron were stunned. How could she have changed this much over the summer?

RON: Hermione...you look...different.

HERMIONE: Well, thank-you Ron. I feel so delighted now. Geez, I've been waiting here for over an hour.

RON: Sorry if we can't read your mind as to where to meet you!

HERMIONE: I'm not in the mood to fight with YOU, Ronald. Come on, I've been reading a wonderful book, and I want to finish it.

She then walked back up onto the train, Ron and Harry soon followed.

When they reached their compartment, Ginny and Seamus were there talking about what they had done over the summer. Hermione sat down next to Seamus, and Ron sat down next to her. Harry sat next to Ginny.

RON: I would say I had a pretty dull summer. What about you Harry?

HARRY: My summers always stink. Working on schoolwork till 2:00 in the morning, then getting up at 9:00 to make breakfast. Some fun, what about you, Hermione?

HERMIONE: (looking up from her book) I'd rather not talk about it, thank-you. 

RON: Someone's in a bad mood.

GINNY: (mad) Oh Ron! You would be too if someone just dumped you-I mean...

Hermione looked up from her book, and at Ginny. She then threw down her book, and ran out of the compartment. Harry got up and followed her to the girls restroom. He heard her crying.

HARRY: Hermione? Come out.

HERMIONE: Go away, Harry.

HARRY: Fine, then I'm coming in there...

He opened the door, and saw Hermione sitting down by the toliet.

HERMIONE: Harry! Get out of here! This is the girls bathroom!

HARRY: Is it true? Did Viktor break-up with you?

HERMIONE: Oh! He did more then that! He cheated on me! And he had the nerve to kiss her in front of me! Why am I always the one who gets hurt?

She buried her head in her arms, and cried some more. Then harry kneeled in front of her, he lifted her chin.

HARRY: Hermione, someone is going to come along and won't hurt you. No one is worth your tears, please don't cry.

Harry and Hermione stared into each other's eyes. 'God. Why does he do this too me. Should I kiss him?'

'She looks so helpless...why am I feeling so strange?'

HERMIONE: Harry...I

Suddenly the train stopped, and Harry was flown into Hermione. Then the lights went out.

HERMIONE: Harry! What's going on!

HARRY: I don't know, lets go.

Harry helped Hermione up and they walked towards the door, it was locked.

HARRY: Give me your wand, Hermione.

HERMIONE: Uh...I don't have it.

HARRY: Perfect! I'm stuck in the girls bathroom!

HERMIONE: Some one will come.

And that someone did, it was Lavender.

LAVENDER: What are you too doing In the girls bathroom...in the dark?

HARRY: (blushing) Nothing, Lavender. What happened?

LAVENDER: Oh! Some idiot stepped out in front of the train, we stopped just in time. He would have been pulverised!

HERMIONE: What a lovely way of putting it, Lavender.

LAVENDER: Wow, Hermione. You look gorgeous! Your hair looks really good too.

HERMIONE: (blushing) Thanks, Lavender.

HARRY: Come on, Hermione. Lets go back to the compartment.

For weeks, Hermione moped around everywhere. All her friends tried there best too cheer her up. 4 weeks before Chrsitmas, Hermione got an owl that said she coulden't come home for the holidays. Her parents had to go to the states for business. So, to cheer her up for that, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny took her shopping at Hogsmeade. They went to this one store that didn't interest Hermione so she just stayed back, she looked outside the door and across the street in a little Antiuqe Shop. Hermione didn't think they would mind her missing, so she walked over to the store. Something in the window caught her eye. It was a tiny music box, she walked inside the store and ask the clerk if she could look at it. He got it out for her. She looked at it. Just as she was about to ask the clerk for a key, Harry steped into the store.

HARRY: Here you are, I was going to ask your opinion on somthin -what is that?

The clerk brought over a necklace, it was a green/gold flower. It was the key. Hermione took it, and began to twist it in the back, she hummed a song. Then, the music box opened. It played the song she was humming.

HERMIONE: Here this song, and remember...Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December.

Hermione had a weird smile on her face. Harry thought it was peculiar.

HARRY: Hermione? How do you know that tune?

HERMIONE: What? Oh. Er... My grandma used to have one of these. They only made about 5. She gave it to me when she died, and I would listen to it every night. But...we were robbed one night, and it was gone. I loved it so much. I would just stare at it for hours and listen to the song.

HARRY: What's the song about.

HERMIONE: It's about a Prince leaving his Princess to go fight a battle, and he gives her this, and he keeps the necklace...and she made up a melody to it. "on the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember...soon you'll be home with me, once upon a decemeber". See, he was only supposed to be gone till December, but, the night he was supposed to leave, he was murdered...then a few weeks later, the Princess drowned herself.

She looked up at Harry who was staring down at her with a soft look in his eyes.

HARRY: That's so sad.

HERMIONE: Yeah. I Wish I had the money to get it. But oh-well. Come one, I'm getting hungery.

She gave the music box and the necklace back to the clerk. Harry lingered for a moment, looking at it. Then he left. 

Later that night, Ron and Harry were talking...about today in the Anqutique Shop

HARRY: She haden't looked that happy in so long, Ron. I-I think I'm going to get the music box for her for Christmas.

RON: Harry, how much did it cost?

HARRY: 30 Galleons.

RON: Oh God. You like Hermione!

HARRY: What? No! I just want her to be happy...

RON: Yeah, so then she'll be all "oh Harry! I Love you!" and then you'll kiss...admidt it, Harry. You like Hermione.

HARRY: No, I won't admit I like Hermione...I'll admitt I LOVE Hermione! 

RON: Aww, I'm feeling all warm inside.

HARRY: Ron...what am I going to do. She doesen't like me, and I can't tell her cos then that'll ruin the friendship. But this feeling just won't go away.

RON: Wow, Harry. You got it bad. I think that you should tell her. Hermione won't let something like this ruin the friendshp. When I liked her, she did-whoops.

HARRY: You LIKED Hermione!

RON: Well..kinda...Yesss, I liked Hermione. But, then I met Lavdender. And I've liked HER ever since.

HARRY: Well anyways, I don't know-do you hear that?

RON: What?

HARRY: That...Music. It sounds like the same music that the music box was playing. Come on.

Harry and Ron got out of there beds, and threw on the invisiblity cloak. The walked down stairs, and saw that the picture was wide open, so they began to follow the music, which was in the great hall. They opened the door, and saw Hermione at the top of the steps, with her red cloak on, all the way at the other end of the hall. She began to sing.

Dancing Bears

Painted Wings

Things I almost remember

And A Song Someone Sings

Once Upon a December

(she took off her cloak)

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a sliver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

(she holds herself in an embrace)

Across my memorey

(when she lifted her arms, the pictures came of of the pictures! Dancing in pairs. All landing to the floor. And the long tables clears, and the room was brightend with a golden glow. Hemione began to walk down the steps, 2 of the picture people bowed to her, she bowed back, then another too, and she bowed to them, She then gracfully ran into the middle of the room. Ron and Harry looked on in amazement)

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horse's prace through a sliver storm

(4 girls came up to her, and began to walk around her and touch her hands, and put a pearl necklace around her neck.)

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

(She grabbed her pj shirt, and spun around, then was reviled in a beautiful yellow, white and gold ballroom gown. Her hair was in a pony-tail, and she wore a white crown. Harry and Ron watched on there mouths wide open)

Far Away Long Ago

(she began to waltz, from one guy to the next)

Glowing dim as am Amber

Things My heart Used to know

(someone began walking towards Hermione)

Things it urns to 

(the guy she was currently dancing with, backed away, and she turned around)

remember

(she began to dance with the older man)

And A song, someone sings

(they stopped, the man leaned in and kissed her forehead then backed away.)

Once Upon a December

(she bowed, then kneeled in front of him, and bowed her head.)

RON: HERMIONE!

Hermione gasped, then got up and turned towards them. The dress and magic fadded. Harry and Ron ran towards Hermione.

HARRY: What's going on, Hermione?

Hermione began to cry. She ran into Harry. He held her.

HERMIONE: I keep seeing faces, so many faces...

HARRY: it's alright now. Come, lets go to bed.

They left the great hall.

In the common room, Harry whipped up some hot chocolate, as Hermione began to tell her story.

HERMIONE: I lied to you, Harry. 

HARRY: About what?

HERMIONE: About the music box. You see, I really don't know HOW that song came to my memorey. It's true that my grandma gave me a music box, but she didn't know the melody. And, after all that time of listening too it, nothing never came to me as a song. But then listening to it today, it was just...there. And the story, I didn't know anything about it until today. Until, I heard the box.

RON: But what about what happened in the Great Hall?

HERMIONE: I don't know. But, I keep having these...reacuring dreams of me living here at Hogwarts, but as a Princess with my family, and this is our Castle. 

HARRY: Tell us.

HERMIONE: All Right. There is a grand ball, everyone is happy. I'm dancing around on the dance floor, then a young man comes up, but I never see his face. But I can tell I must be in love with him. He tells me 'he has to go away. And fight'. So, we hurry out to the balcony. He then hands me the music box, and he holds up the necklace, and uses it as a key, and the melody begins, then we start to sing it. When it stops, he tells me, 'I'll keep the key. And when I return, in December, it'll always be playing.' Then we kiss...then, out of no where, a explosion. Me and the man run back into the Hall, and no one is there, so we run up the stairs to this exact room, We shut the door, but then it bursts wide open, and the man go's over here (she gets up and walks next to the fire place) and...opens this door. (she opens a secert compartment) Then pushes me inside, and he shuts it, and locks it. I'm screaming, 'let me out!' then all I hear is screaming, and I begin to cry. Then the dream ends.

Harry and Ron were to shocked to speak. 'How did she know about that hidden door?' was all they could think of.

HERMIONE: Pretty strange, eh?

HARRY: I'll say.

HERMIONE: Well, I'm tired, and I'd appriciatie it if you didn't tell anyone, all right?

RON: Not a word.

HERMIONE: Goodnight.

Hermione walked up the stairs, then Ron and Harry walked up to there stairs.

RON: Still going to get her the muisc box?

HARRY: I woulden't think of anything else to get her.

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione raced down the stairs.

HERMIONE: Where's Harry?

RON: He got a call this morning. All the Quditch Teams have to go to a special meeting/pracitce in Purma. He won't be back for 4 days.

HERMIONE: So, he won't be here for Christmas?

RON: No. Sorry Hermione.

HERMIONE: It's all right, Ron.

The Next Morning, Christmas, Ron and Hermione reached each other at the bottom of the staire cases.

HERMIONE: Happy Chirstmas Ron!

RON: Happ Christmas Herm.

The both went over to the tree and looked at all the presents. There were so many.

Hermione 3 new spell books, a beautiful down comforter, a sliver hand mirror, and brush set, and a beautiful royal blue cloak with a hood from her parents. Ron got her a Gift Certificate for 5 Gilleons to any store in hogsmeade

Lavender got her a make-up set, and Ginny got her a porlicen doll of Hermione.

RON: Whats wrong, Hermione?

HERMIONE: I-I didn't get anything from Harry.

RON: Oh! Yeah! Let me go get it.

Ron raced up stairs, and when he returned, he had a little box that was wrapped in royal blue shinny paper, with little holographic stars, and a sliver bow. He handed it to Hermione. She began to carefully take of the wrapping. She opened the white box, and what she saw inside made he eyes go wide, and a smile come across her face.

HERMIONE: I-I can't believe he did this.

She took out the music box and the necklace. And began to play the melody.

RON: I know. But that's Harry. Remember when he got that stupid chyrstal orca whale thing for Cho when he was in love with her...oh god.

Hermione looked at Ron, who had a 'now I'm in trouble' look on his face.

HERMIONE: What did you say?

RON: Nothing, I said 'I know. But that's Harry' then I-I just stopped talking.

HERMIONE: Harry...loves me?

RON: No...Yes...I don't know.

HERMIONE: Ronald Weasly! If you don't tell me...I will take back that sweet certificate for lollys treats!

RON: Fine...yes, Hermione he loves you. I mean, he's had a crush on you for some time now, but he finally admitted he loves you. Do...Do you like him.

HERMIONE: tell the truth I..I don't know. Why are you so stupid!

RON: Oh. Well, he won't want to hear that. Come on, Hermione. Don't lie to yourself...and me.

HERMIONE: erm...fine. Yes, Ron. I also love him. But, I'm scared of getting hurt again.

RON: Harry would NEVER hurt YOU Hermione.

HERMIONE: You think so?

RON: I know so.

LAVENDER: Did you like your gift, Hermione?

HERMIONE: Yeah, I needed some new make-up. And thanks for the diary Ginny.

GINNY: Your welcome. So...did you like the gift from Harry?

HERMIONE: How-How did you know about the gift from Harry?

LAVENDER: Herm! Ginny IS Ron's brother...

HERMIONE (giggles) Yeah, stupid me! Yeah, I love his gift.

GINNY: Do you like him?

HERMIONE: You know, I do...but you cant tell anyone! Promise...

GINNY/LAVENDER: We promise.

LAVENDER: You should do something for him, Hermione.

HERMIONE: Like what?

GINNY: Like...a new hair style!

HERMIONE: I like my hair, now, though.

LAVENDER: Come on, Herm...please! Let us make you over...

HERMIONE: Oh...alright.

4 Days Later...

Hermione looked out the window, and saw all the Quditch Teams arrive. She quickly ran over to her mirror, and ran her bush through her now, shoulder-length riglet curled, golden brown hair, and applied a light pink gloss to her lips. She wore a light yellow caridgan turtle-neck with dark blue hip hugger jeans. She then raced down stairs, and out of the commom room, to the main entracnce of Hogwarts, she stepped outside, and what she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. Harry was holding hands with the bleached blonde, Britney Chaney. Harry spotted Hermione.

HARRY: Hermione! Come here!

Hermione took a long deep breath, and walked towards them.

HERMIONE: Hi, Harry.

HARRY: Hey, Hermione. Your hair looks great! This is Britney from HufflePuff.

HERMIONE: Hello, Britney. Its nice to meet you.

BRITNEY: Yeah. Harry, let's go eat. I'm starving.

HARRY: Okay. We'll see you later, Hermione.

Harry and Britney walked off, and Hermione looked after them, tears welling In her eyes. She then walked back to the common room.

RON: Did you tell him-Herm. Why are you crying?

HERMIONE: He has a girlfriend.

3 WEEKS LATER, Hermione moped around everywhere. Just like when Viktor broke up with her. But this was worse. She barley ate anything. Then, one day, Lavender and Ginny burst in the room.

LAVENDER: We are going out! To Hogsmeade And WE are going to dress you.

HERMIONE: No, I'd rather not.

GINNY: Come on Hermione! This will be fun. Girls night out.

HERMIONE: Well...I do need some cheering up.

LAVENDER: That's a girl. Now, this is what your going to where. And...were going to do you hair again.

HERMIONE: Oh cripes...

Friday Night at CLASSIC FUN was always busy. Everyone was there, even Harry and his Girlfriend.

Lavender walked in first, she was wearing a lavender tight-shirt, with black leather hip-hugger pants, and black stiletto high-heels. She had her hair up in a pony-tail. Then Ginny walked in she was wearing a yellow shirt with a jean jacket and flared hip-hugging jeans. Her hair was down as usual. Then, Hermione walked in. She wore a tight-black baby-tank top, with elbow-length separate sleeve that flared around where the hand comes out. She wore fadded hip-hugger tight jeans. She wore black boots, and her hair was now a beautiful colored blonde, and was curled with gitter. Everyone started at them, the girls wondering "how can they walk around like that in Januarey', They explained to them about a 'heat charm' that keeps them warm. And the boys were wistling and hitting on them. Harry was over at the bar drinking pumpkin juice with Britney, he didn't even notice them walk in.

LAVENDER: Hey. I know a way to get his attention.

HERMIONE: What?

LAVENDER: Ginny, Hermione...come on.

Lavender, Hermione and Ginny wondered over to the disc jokey. Then, you heard Hermione scream.

HERMIONE: OH NO! I'm outta here.

LAVENDER: Hermione, it's pay back time. And this is the best way to do it.

GINNY: Come on. We'll be up there with you.

HERMIONE: Fine, Fine. But I getta pick the song.

10 Minutes Later...

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny walked up to the stage. It was small, but on the side of it, it had a littler stage with a pole in the middle. Hermione stood in the middle of the stage, with Lavender and Ginny in the back with stand-up micro-phones.

JOCKEY: Can I get everyone's attention please! We have our first Karaokers tonight! Please put your hands, or paws, together for Hermione Granger and the Friends!

Everyone's attention turned to the stage. Even Harry's and Britneys. The music didn't start.

HERMIONE: Hey...is this thing on?

The music started. Hermione stood in place, and began to sing.

I Saw Him There dancing by the record machine

I Knew he Must have been about 17

The Beat was going strong

Playing My favoirte song

I could tell it woulden't be Long

Till he was with me

yeah with me

I Could Tell It Woulden't Be Long 

Till He Was With Me

yeah with me

Singing...

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

Ow...

(She began to strut around the stage, doing alittle dance moves)

He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name

"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."

He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next we were movin' on

And he was with me, 

yeah with me (everyone said the words)

And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song

Yeah with me (everyone said the words)

singin'

(She went over to the dance poll, and began to dance around it, and with it)

I Love Rock 'n' Roll (everyone said the words)

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

Ow...

(She walked back over to the girls, who took there microphones off, and got in the middle of them. They began to walk slowy towards the front of the stage.)

I Love Rock N Roll

Cos It Soothes My Soul

I Love Rock N Roll

(They got in a conga line type thing, and began to walk slowly towards the left side of the stage.)

He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"

And next we were movin' on

And he was with me, 

(They Began to walk towards the middle of the stage again. They put there microphones towards the audience.)

yeah with me (everyone said the words)

And we were movin' on and singing that same ol' song. (They put there microphones towards the audience.)

Yeah with me (everyone said the words)

singin'

(Hermione went to the right side of the stage, Ginny In the middle, and Lavender on the left. They put there microphones towards the audience.)

I Love Rock 'n' Roll (everyone said the words)

So Put another dime in the juke box, Baby

I Love Rock 'n' Roll

So come and take some time

And Dance with me

(They then all struted around the stage. Doing little dances. Everyone still singing, and putting there hands in the air.)

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

So come and take the time and dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock 'n' roll

(They all walked to the middle of the stage, and stopped.)

HERMIONE: So come and take the time and dance with me.

The club filled with whoops, hoops, clapping, cheering, and hollers. Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny bowed and thanked them. Then they got off the stage.

JOCKEY: Thank-you! To the SEXIEST girls in the club!

The girls blushed as the boys wistled and hollered. Lavender tapped on Hermione's shoulder, and nodded her head towards Harry. Who was looking right at Hermione.

LAVENDER: Looked like it worked.

Hermione looked at Harry who had a jealous look on his face, Hermione just smiled.

The next morning, Hermione woke up grogy and tired. 'that's the LAST time I stay out till 2:00 in the morning.' She manged to get up, and throw on white tights, a black mini-skirt, a white dress shirt, and a gray sweater. She put her, now straight, hair in a small pony-tail, and put on her black buckle shoes.

She walked down the stairs to see Harry sitting by the window in a chair, just staring out. She walked up to him, he first words surprised him.

HERMIONE: Harry? Are you okay?

HARRY: Wha-Oh. Hey Hermione. Yeah, I'm fine.

HERMIONE: You seem...sad.

HARRY: I'm so confused. I really like Britney. But, I think im still in love with someone else.

These words made Hermione's heart do flips. She felt all tingly inside.

HERMIONE: Really? Well, maybe you should tell her.

Hermione sat down on the arm of the chair.

HARRY: I don't know. I don't wanna hurt Britney's feelings. Maybe I'll give it a few weeks. Haha, maybe I'm just paraniod.

Hermione got up.

HERMIONE: Oh. Well, I'm going to go study in the library. See you, Harry.

Hermione began to walk away, when Harry got up, and ran in front of her. He was only a some inches from her face.

HARRY: Then again, maybe I should. 

He began to fiddle with her bangs, Then he backed away. And began to walk towards the chair.

HARRY: Oh, and Hermione.

HERMIONE: What?

HARRY: You looked really good last night.

Hermione blushed and walked out the door, and headed to the library.

A couple of days later, around mid-night, Hermione through on some light gray sweat-pants, a yellow baby-tee that had a big baseball on it, and some sneakers. She tyed her hair up in a messy pony tail, she grabbed her boom-box, and her long mirror, and snuck-down stairs. She put the mirror in the middle of the room, and the boom-box on the chess table. She wondered out loud.

HERMIONE: I wish I could pratice dancing during the day, doing this at night is touture.

She began the music, and began to do her dance moves in front of the mirror. She began to sing. But, unknown to her, Harry was on his way down to the bathroom, when he saw her dancing.

To think I'm so naive, how dare you play with me

I gave you heart 'n soul, yeah, tell me baby please

Why you screwin' with my head, I don't think you understand

I won't take your ***** no more, don't knock on my door

Not this time because I recognize

I've heard it all before, and I

I think of all the time that I wasted

Think of all the times that I took you back

Ain't no way I'll be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

Let's just face it

Better off alone and I won't turn back

You thought that I would be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

Don't tell me how to feel or say that you're for real

My mind's made up I'm cool without ya, you got no more appeal

Now this girl don't need no man to say what she can do or she can't

Now I live for me and, boy, does that make you weak?

Not this time because I realize

I've heard it all before, and I...

I think of all the time that I wasted

Think of all the times that I took you back

Ain't no way I'll be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

Let's just face it

Better off alone and I won't turn back

You thought that I would be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

Think of times you made me cry

You had me so confused

I'm tired of trying, leave behind this

What's a girl to do

Think of all the times you made me sick

I used to think I couldn't handle it

What you think, I'm just another chick

Mess with Me, boy you must have tripped

What were you thinking when you lost my trust?

You had it all and now you're left with nothing

Ooh, baby now I know you want my touch

And now you're lonely and I'm still happy

I think of all the time that I wasted

Think of all the times that I took you back

Ain't no way I'll be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

Let's just face it

Better off alone and I won't turn back

You thought that I would be lonely

I don't wanna let you back in

The song stopped. Hermione sat down in front of the mirror, and stared at herself. She wondered out loud again.

HERMIONE: This isn't you, Herm. (she smiled) But...this is what you want. 

She got up again, and another song started. She danced again, and Harry watched her once more.

Baby, tell me, do I look like the kind of girl

That you wanna take home, wanna make me your own

Do you even know what I like

Just what I'm living for, what I adore

Baby take the time to realize I'm not the kind to sacrifice the way I am

So if you wanna be my man, baby

Walk a mile in my shoes

Do me right or I'm through

Can't you see that if you wanna stay around

I'm tellin' you, you gotta figure me out, boy

Take your time or you lose, this is my game, my rules

And I can see, obviously, baby you don't know what it's like to be me

(Do you know what it's like, do you know what it's like)

Don't you get it twisted, boy

I want you too, but you got my heart to win

Before I let you in

If this deceives you baby, I'm not the average lady

I need someone to love

Baby take the time to realize I'm not the kind to sacrifice the way I am

So if you wanna be my man, baby

Walk a mile in my shoes

Do me right or I'm through

Can't you see that if you wanna stay around

I'm tellin' you, you gotta figure me out, boy

Take your time or you lose, this is my game, my rules

And I can see, obviously, baby you don't know what it's like to be me

Baby, to know me you can show me

That your love for me is true

And I would do everything that a girl could give

Don't you wanna be my man?

Walk a mile in my shoes

Do me right or I'm through

Can't you see that if you wanna stay around

I'm tellin' you, you gotta figure me out, boy

Take your time or you lose, this is my game, my rules

And I can see, obviously, baby you don't know what it's like to be me

She sat down again. She wondered out loud again.

HERMIONE: That's enough for tonight. I 'll have to show the girls these moves later.

She gathered her things, and began to walk towards the stairs, Harry bolted up staires, and into the boys domitory. Hermione walked to her room.

2 Weeks Later.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny were all around the Gyriffendor table practicing there magic. 

LAVENDER: So, who are you taking to the ball, Ron?

RON: Oh, I don't know. Whould..Would you wanna go with me?

LAVENDER: I'd love too. What about you, Hermione. Are you going with anyone?

HERMIONE: I don't know. No one has asked me, and I haven't asked anyone.

LAVENDER: Well, your still going even if you CAN'T get a date, alright?

HERMIONE: Alright.

Then, 3 OWLS came swooping in, and dropped a letter in front of Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny.

GINNY: What could this be?

HERMIONE: I don't know. It's from JIVE...whoever that is.

LAVENDER: Lets open them.

They tore the letter open, and unfolded the note. It Read:

Miss Hermione Granger,

Good day! We are a music company, who just happened to be in CLASSIC FUN 

When you, Miss Lavender Brown, and Miss Ginny Weasly, put on that fantasic show.

You girls seem to have a great talent, which could make you very famous. 

The reason I am writing to you, is because, on the 17th of Febuary, we will be holding auditions to 

Start a girl group. With a lead singer, and 2 back-ups. If you win, you will get a music contract for JIVE RECORDS.

The Auditions will be at CLASSIC FUN at 2:00pm.

Please OWL me Back to let me know if you are interested. Thank-you for your time.

Best Wishes,

Patrick Jive, the 5th.

LAVENDER: OH MY GOD! 

RON: WOW!

GINNY: Should we do it?

HERMIONE: I don't know...What about school?

LAVENDER: We only have a year left, Hermione! And, we'll probably won't start all this stuff till graduation. We'll have to write songs, record a cd, and everything like that. And...We can work on everything during holidays and such. We might not even be picked. So come on! We can't do it without you, Hermione! You're the lead singer!

HERMIONE: I don't know...what do you think, Harry?

HARRY: Hm..oh, go for it. It'll be fun. But, I don't think Hermione could do those 'sexy' moves she was doing in the common room, 2 weeks ago.

Hermione looked at him, wide-mouthed, and wide eyed.

HERMIONE: You were watching me!

HARRY: I had to go to the loo. And I saw you, and I watched. Big deal, I still don't think you can do that in front of people.

LAVENDER: Whatever! Hermione!

HERMIONE: What...

LAVENDER: You GET your arse up there, wipe up some dancers, and show everyone in here you can do it!

HERMIONE: I don't know...

GINNY: Come on, Herm...you know you can do it.

RON: Yeah right...little bookworm Herm?

This got Hermione mad. She slammed down her books, and got up from her seat.

HERMIONE: You'll see what this little book-worm can do!

She walked up to the place where the professers sit. She wipped out her wand, and said 'etxrases personalal', and 6 boys, and 3 girls appeared next to her. She then transformed her clothes, to a short long-sleeved, white plastic like top, and a matching skirt that went down her legs, then, releved a lot of her front legs. She wore no shoes. The dancers gathered around her, and the music began. And they began there dancing.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends

Oh baby

It might seem like a crush

But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

'Cause to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

CHORUS:

Oops!...I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

(a big roound, lighted up thing, appeared in the back of Hermione, she was sucked to it, it began to revole slowely, and she was back dancing too it)

You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

I cry, watching the days

Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways

But to lose all my senses

That is just so typically me

(she rushed off the thing, and started to dance again)

Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(They began to do more advance dancing, without any singing, then they went back into routine)

Oops!...I did it again to your heart

Got lost in this game, oh baby

Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

Oops!...I did it again

I played with your heart, got lost in the game

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I'm in love

That I'm sent from above

I'm not that innocent

The song stopped, and everyone who was in the hall cheered and clapped. Everything disaperred, and Hermione's clothes were abck to normal. She walked over to the table, with a big grin on her face. She looked at Harry and Ron.

HERMIONE: Satisfied?

Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione laughed, and gave each other high fives.

HARRY: That wasen't like those other dance moves...

HERMIONE: Gee, Harry...you want it to be more 'hot'? Fine, we'll come up with a real RAUCHY routine. Alright?

HARRY: Fine. I gotta go. I'll see you all later.

Harry gathered his books, and walked away. Hermione noticed the saddness in his voice. But thought nothing of it.

HERMIONE: Okay! Lets do it! I'll write the letter now, then we'll go and talk to Professer Dumbledore

The night before the ball, Hermione was having a dream. She was sitting on a hill, then a little boy came up and told her to follow him. She did, literally.

She got up from her bed, and walked down the stairs. Harry in the next room heard laughter, and got up to investigate. He put on his glasses, and walked down the stairs. He saw Hermione walking. He called her name, but she didn't take any notice to him.

Hermione followed the boy out to a cliff. Under the cliff, was a pond, the man that she danced with that one night was in the pool, with those 4 same girls. They called to her, then the little boy jumped in. Hermione laughed.

Harry watched Hermione open the balcony door, she went on the balcony, and over to the ledge. She looked down and laughed. Then, he saw her clime on the ledge.

HARRY: Hermione!

Hermione heard someone call her voice, but ignored it, then, when she looked down again, the man turned into a hidouse demon, that began to pull her.

HERMIONE: NO!!

Harry watched in Horror as Hermione struggled to stay atop the ledge, he ran as fast as he could to her. He grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up, she struggled. Harry sat her down.

HARRY: Hermione! Wake up!

Hermiones eyes flew wide open, she looked around. And began to cry.

HERMIONE: Oh Harry...I was so scared. Whats happening to me!

HARRY: I don't know. Don't worry, we'll find out. It's okay now. Your safe.

FEBUARY 14th...

Hermione sat at her vanity. Staring at herself. She was wearing a long, strapless, dark blue silk dress, that, from the back-line down, had a dark-blue see through cape type thing, that trailed behind her. She wore black tights, and black high-heels. Her hair was up in a bun, which was en-circled by a dimond tiara type thing. She wore dimond earrings, and a dimond choker. She wore light brown make-up with, black mascara. She had on a hint of pink blush, medium pink lipstick, with a gloss. She also wore white gloves. 

LAVENDER: Hermione! Are you coming!

'Now or never' Hermione thought. She got up from her vanity, and opened the door. She then, walked down the stairs, everyone saw her. They gaped at her, saying how beautiful she looked.

HERMIONE: Oh! Wait..I forgot to get my camera.

Just as she was turning to go back-up stairs, Harry apperared next to Ron.

HARRY: Hey, here's Hermione c..am..er.a

He saw Hermione. His jaw dropped alittle. Hermione looked at him real quick, then looked again to see his stunned face.

RON: Harry, are you alright?

HARRY: I-I'm fine. Come on, lets go.

Hermione walked down the stairs next to Ginny. They entered the great hall. Everyone stared at Hermione. Was it just Harry, or did the room get brighter when she walked in? Harry spotted Britney and walked over to her. Hermione watched.

GINNY: You look trillions time better then that snot, Herm.

HERMIONE: Thanks, Gin.

LAVENDER: Hey, so are we going to sing tonight or what?

GINNY: Everyone's going to be so surprised!

HERMIONE: Yeah, so lets go get ready.

LAVENDER: We'll be back, Ron.

RON: Knock em' dead.

Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek and ran to catch up with Hermione and Ginny.

Harry and Britney then walked over to Ron.

HARRY: Where did the girls go?

RON: Uh..erm...I-don't-know.

HARRY: Alright.

Suddenly, the lights went off. And on the top of the steps where the Professers normally sit and eat, Professer Dumbledore came out.

DUMBLEDOOR: Hello my students. We have a very special treat for you tonight. And there about ready. Okay...now there ready. Take it away girls. 

Dumbledore then disappeared In a cloud of smoke. Then Hermione emerged from it, followed by Lavender and Ginny. They all had there hair down. Hermiones's hair was curled. They were wearing long satin robes. Hermione's was light pink with white fur, Lavenders was Lavender with white fur, and Ginnys was light blue with white fur. Hermione began to sing.

Calling out your name (the music began)

Your face is everywhere

I'm reaching out to you

To find that you're not there

I wake up every night

To see the state I'm in

It's like an endless fight

I never seem to win 

I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering

CHORUS: (with Lavender and Ginny)

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

I can hear your voice

The ring of yesterday

It seems so close to me

But yet so far away

I should let it out

To save what's left of me

And close the doors of doubt

Revive my dignity

But, I can't go on as long as I believe

Can't let go when I keep wondering

CHORUS: (with Lavender and Ginny)

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

I should let it out, it's time to let you go

Oh baby, I just want to know

CHORUS: (with Lavender and Ginny)

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

Where are you now, what have you found

Where is your heart, when I'm not around

Where are you now, you gotta let me know

Oh baby, so I can let you go

The song faded out. Then, there was a flash of lightning, and smoke. Sprikles of water fell across the stage, then the stage slowly turned into a jungle set. Then, the girls steped out whering something that belly dancers would where, but showed a lot more.

HERMIONE: I know I may be young but I've got feelings too

And I need to do what I feel like doing

So let me go and just listen...

More dancers came out, and they all began to do there VERY sexy dance retine.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl

Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?

Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"

Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

I know I may come off quiet

I may come off shy

But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy

What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares

All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there

CHORUS (with Lavender and Ginny)

I'm a slave for you

I cannot hold it, I cannot control it

I'm a slave for you

I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it

Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me

To another time and place

Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me

Leaving behind my name and age

Like that. You like that?

Yeah. Now watch me

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

I really wanna dance tonight with you

I really wanna do what you want me to

I really wanna dance tonight with you

I really wanna do what you want me to

Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me

To another time and place

Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me

Leaving behind my name and age

CHORUS (with Lavender and Ginny)

I'm a slave for you

I cannot hold it, I cannot control it

I'm a slave for you

I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

Get it, get it, get it, get it

CHORUS (with Lavender and Ginny)

I'm a slave for you

I cannot hold it, I cannot control it

I'm a slave for you

I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it

CHORUS (with Lavender and Ginny)

I'm a slave for you

I cannot hold it, I cannot control it

I'm a slave for you

I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it

HERMIONE: Like That?

The song ended with, once again, whoops, cheers, whistles and hollers. The girls thanked the crowd, and told them to be at Hogemade tommorrow at 2:00. Then they walked off the stage to get back in there dresses.

RON: That was...wicked hot!

LAVENDER: Thanks...but we won't be doing that tomorrow.

RON: Damn.

Lavender playfully hit Ron. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Then she caught Britney glaring at her...but Harry wasen't with her.

HERMIONE: Uh, Ron...Where did Harry go?

RON: He said he was going to the Astronomy Tower to get some air. You, should go get him.

HERMIONE: Erm...alright. I'll be back in a bit.

Hermione walked out of the Hall.

LAVENDER: Whats going on, Ron?

RON: Harry broke up with Britney.

LAVENDER: Oh....

After the LOOONG Journey, Hermione reached the Tower. She walked in, and saw Harry sitting on the ledge.

HERMIONE: Harry?

HARRY: Hey, Mione.

HERMIONE: Are you okay?

HARRY: I'm fine. Hermione...I need to tell you something?

Harry got off the ledge and stood right in front of Hermione. They were in the same position they were in, in the common room.

HERMIONE: w-what?

HARRY: I-I love you, Hermione. I mean, I've liked you since we met...but that day in the Antique Shop, I don't know...the way you spoke, I just...fell for you. I hope that this doesen't ruin our friendship, cos that's the last-

HERMIONE: Harry, shut-up...and kiss me.

Harry moved his head towards Hermione's slowly. He took a breath, and gently kissed her on the lips.

Then moved his head away alittle, put his finger under her chin, and tilted it up then, kissed her again with more passion. Hermione moved her hands up behind Harry's neck, Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

When the kiss ended, they laughed. They were still in embrace.

HERMIONE: But Harry...what about Britney?

HARRY: I broke-up with her.

HERMIONE: Oh.

HARRY: Hermione?

HERMIONE: hmm.

HARRY: I need to give you something.

Harry and Hermione backed away from each other, Harry then pulled out the music box from his coat.

HARRY: I want to formally give you this.

A smile spread across Hermione's face. She held out her hand.

HERMIONE: That's so sweet, Harry.

Harry put it in her hand, but then, there was a flash of light. And what they saw both shocked them. It was Hermione's dream, but Harry was the Prince! The time from when they met, to when Harry died flashed right in front of him. Then it ended.

HERMIONE: Oh my god...Oh my god. It all fits together.

HARRY: Hermione...Were...Were that 'Prince and Princess' in your dreams?

HERMIONE: oh my god...Harry, stay here! Don't follow me! DON'T...

Hermione raced down the stairs. With Harry calling after her. 

Hermione reached the common room, she looked around. Then there was a flash of red light, Hermione was knocked to the ground, blood began to poor down her her face. She looked up, and saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a red cape. His hair was long, black, and magly. His eyes were bright yellow.

HERMIONE: Price Leopoled

LEOPOLED: Princess Hermione...I've spent hundreds of years looking for you...and now I've found you. And now, I'm going to kill you. Then I'll find that damn Prince of yours, and kill him...again.

HERMIONE: NO YOU WON'T!

Prince Leopled laughed, he waved his finger, and sent Hermione flying out to the balcony. She landed with a thud. She opened her eyes...everything was hazy. Prince Leoploed watched and laughed. He walked over to her, and brought her head up from her hair, and walked her over to the ledge. He Slammed her into it. Then picked her up, and held her over the edge.

LEOPOLED: Say your prayers! This is your end!

HARRY: Wanna bet!

Harry came from behind Leoploed, and punched him with a great force. Leopold dropped Hermione, but luckily, Hermione drapped her hands out, and reached for the ledge.

Harry ran over to her, he looked down at her, and began to help her up.

When she reached the other side of the ledge, they smiled at each other. They the smile faded when Hermione saw Leopold coming up behind Harry.

HERMIONE: Harry! Look out!

But it was too late, Leopold lifted Harry up in the air, and flew him near him.

LEOPOLD: Prince Harold. My dear..dear brother.

HARRY: Leopold...You can never separate us! Not even in death!

LEOPOLD: We'll have to see about that!

Leopold through Harry into the side of the ledge.

HERMIONE: HARRY!

Leopold laughed hard. Hermione then screamed and charged at him. She knocked Leopold to the ground. Something rolled out of his coat. Hermione noticed it, jumped up, and grabbed it. It was a golden pole. Hermione gasped

HERMIONE: The Sphere of Time...

LEOPOLD: Give it to me!

HERMIONE: This is how you found us!

Hermione accitvated it, out of the pole came out a long sphere. She looked over at Harry, who was unconious, then she looked at Leopoled...she knew what she had to do. She raced towards him.

HERMIONE: THIS IS FOR HARRY AND MY FAMILY!!!

She jamed the sphere into Leopoleds stomach, there was a blast that sent Hermione flying towards Harry. She watched in horror as Leopoled shrivled and died. Hermione watched in triumph. She then turned to Harry, she began to shake him.

HERMIONE: Harry? Harry? Wake-up...we did it.

He didn't stir.

HERMIONE: harry...? Harry! Oh no...I coulden't have lost you again!

Nothing. 

Hermione turned and began to cry. 

Harry then woke up.

HARRY: Hermione?

Hermione turned.

HERMIONE: HARRY!

She pounced on Harry and hugged him.

HARRY: Hermione...I thought I lost you.

HERMIONE: I thought I'd lost you...again!

Harry and Hermione laughed. Then they stopped, and got closer, then kissed.

Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Professer Dumbledoor, Professer Mogonall, and Professer Snape came out to the balcony.

RON: What happened!

LAVENDER: You too look pretty bad...

DUMBLEDORE: Pro. Snape, Pro. Mogongall..please tell all the children to return to there houses. I need to talk to Miss Granger and Mister Potter.

They did as they were told.

HARRY: We can explain, Professer.

DUMBLEDORE: You have no need, Harry. I know all about the music box, the dreams, and Prince Leoplod.

HARRY: Well, then can you explain all this to me?

HERMIONE: Let me, Professer. Harry, back in the 1900, you and me were born into a world of Royalty. I lived here, at Hogwarts. You and your brother, Leopold lived in Paris. Our parents got me and Leopold together...but when me and you met, we fell in love. We secertly saw each other, here in the common room. Then, only a few nights before mine and Leoplods wedding, we came forth and said that we were in love. Then, Leopold dissapeared...and all of a sudden, a war broke in Paris, and was coming this way. 

There was a ball, much like the one this night. Where you said you had to go and fight, we fled from the ball, and you gave me the music box, then there was an explosion. We raced back to the common room, and you hid me in the secert door. Then...Leoplode came and killed you. Then, my guards came in, and Leoplode dissapeared.

Then, only a few weeks later, I drowned myself.

HARRY: So, Leopoled was trying to kill you in the dream when you were out her on the ledge?

HERMIONE: Yes.

HARRY: So, tonight, he was trying to recreate the scene so many years ago?

HERMIONE: Yes.

HARRY: And you told me not to come...because if we both fled from the 'love scene', and raced to the common room, he would have killed me? Then you... 

HERMIONE: Yes, Harry.

HARRY: But, what about that one night...when you were in the ballroom?

HERMIONE: That was my family, from the past, trying to tell me.

HARRY: Oh. God...

HERMIONE: But were okay, now.

HARRY: Yeah.

Him and Hermione hugged.

DUMBLEDORE: Well, Miss Granger, Mister Potter, lets get you to the Hospital Wing.

AUDITIONS...

Most of the people from Hoqwarts attended. Hermione and the Holographs were the last ones.

JUDGE: Hermione and The Holographs?

The room cheered, as Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny came out.

Hermione went to the front of the stage, Ginny and Lavender went to the middle. All three of them had standing microphones.

Hermione was wearing a stomach-showing shirt, with long sleeves that flared out. She wore a the same mini-skirt she wore the night she first sang. She wore a big glittery heart belt. Her hair was straigh, and she wore a white choker, and pink high heels. The song began.

I used to think I had the answers to everything

But now I know

That life doesn't always go my way

Feels like I'm caught in the middle

That's when I realize

CHORUS (With Lavender and Ginny)

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

HERMIONE: I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

It's time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own

I've seen so much more than you know now

So don't tell me to shut my eyes

CHORUS (With Lavender and Ginny)

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

HERMIONE: I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely

You will see it in my eyes

This girl will always find her way

CHORUS (With Lavender and Ginny)

(I'm not a girl) HERMIONE: I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe

(Not yet a woman) HERMIONE: I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah

(All I need is time) HERMIONE: Oh, all I need is time

(A moment that is mine) HERMIONE: That's mine

HERMIONE: While I'm in between

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no

All I need is time, a moment that is mine

While I'm in between

HERMIONE: I'm not a girl, ooh

Not yet a woman

Then, the next song broke out.

HERMIONE: I need time, love, joy

I need space, love

I need... me

GUY: Action!

Say hello to the girl that I am

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

'Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers...

CHORUS

What am I to do with my life?

GINNY/LAVENDER(You will find it out don't worry)

How am I supposed to know what's right?

GINNY/LAVENDER (You just gotta do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

ALL: But my life has been so overprotected

I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't

But everytime I do, I stand corrected

Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world

I realize I'm overprotected

There must be another way

'Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers...

CHORUS

What am I to do with my life?

GINNY/LAVENDER(You will find it out don't worry)

How am I supposed to know what's right?

GINNY/LAVENDER (You just gotta do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

ALL: But my life has been so overprotected

HERMIONE: I need time... love... I need space

ALL: I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna 

HERMIONE: do about my destiny I say no, no... 

ALL: nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

HERMIONE: someone else but me...

CHORUS

What am I to do with my life?

GINNY/LAVENDER(You will find it out don't worry)

How am I supposed to know what's right?

GINNY/LAVENDER (You just gotta do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

ALL: But my life has been so overprotected

ALL: I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna 

HERMIONE: do about my destiny I say no, no... 

ALL: nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

HERMIONE: someone else but me...

CHORUS

What am I to do with my life?

GINNY/LAVENDER(You will find it out don't worry)

How am I supposed to know what's right?

GINNY/LAVENDER (You just gotta do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

ALL: But my life has been so overprotected

Everyone cheered, and clapped. The judges nodded there approval. The band got all tens. Hermione got a smile the size of the pacific Ocean. Lavender and Ginny raced beside Hermione and hugged her.

After the show, the girls asked when they would start working. They said they need to get everything organized, and get the contract ready and promotions, and money, and sponsers. It would take a couple of years. Hermione smiled at the thought, she wouldent miss school. So, the girls signed the conract to begin working in two years. 

Hermione raced outside, to see Harry waiting for her. He looked sad.

HARRY: So, did you sign the contract.

Hermione nodded her head. 'yes'

HERMIONE: So...you'll be leaving soon?

Hermione shook her head. 'no'

HARRY: What do you mean?

HERMIONE: Well, it's going to take 2 years to get everything organized, and, during the holidays. And I've even arranged it so you could come with me!. So, I'll be here for school, and everything!

HARRY: Really!? That's GREAT NEWS!

HERMIONE: I know.

Harry and Hermione hugged, Harry then spun Hermione around. They laughed, he set her back down.

He took out a ring from his pocket. It looked like the same design the necklace had.

HARRY: It's a promise ring. When were old enough, we'll get married?

Hermione nodded, Harry slipped the ring on her finger. He then titled her chin with his finger, and kissed her. They broke apart.

HARRY: I Love You, Princess Hermione.

HERMIONE: I love you, too. Prince Harold.

They giggled, then kissed again.


End file.
